The Shadow Prince and his slave chapter 2
by Kaulitzsister
Summary: Carla does her work in Lucius's castle but finds out it not all its cracked up to be
1. Chapter 1

In the dark of the night all seem peaceful in Fairytopia. That was until a fire ball struck the ground. People who were calm suddenly began panicking and screaming. Suddenly out of nowhere ropes as hard as rock and as strong as steel came flying and typing up the fairies. They all looked to see Shadow Slave Traders. They were monsters of the night that captured peaceful creatures and sold them for a profit. Fairies were the rarest creatures and made the best money for slave traders. Carla was one of the few fairies who had gotten taken and separated from her family. She tried reaching for her older brother Grayson but the shadow slave trader only grabbed Carla and threw her into a cage. Blake tried to run after his little sister but before he could the slave traders has left with his little sister and many of the other fairies from his village. He knew they would be back and he had to be ready. He needed to get strong so he could protect his village and find his sister and save her from the wrath of slavery. He just hoped his rescue would be successful.

Carla never imagined that she would become a slave. As the slave trader drove off into the night with her she worried she would never see her older brother or mother and father again. She was scared what would happen to her. Who would she be sold to? Would her new master be kind and considerate? Or would he be merciless and cruel? The carriage suddenly came to a stop and the bright lights of the sun flashed in Carla's face. Suddenly Carla was pulled from the carriage roughly.

"Get out!" The slave trader yelled.

Carla stumbled and fell as the slave trader pulled her out and pushed her onto a stage with other fairies from her village. Carla was pulled up into the front of a crowd. She instantly got a frightened look on her face from all the of the people that were auctioning for slaves. Her face was frightened and her body trmbled as she thought of who she would be sold to. There were so many people old and young.

"We'll start the bid 1,000" the slave trader said

"3,000"

"5,000

"10,000"

"80,000,000" Everyone looked and turned to see had offered that much and saw that it was no other than the prince of shadows himself Lucius Night. He was the most feared creature. He was said to be extremely cruel to his slaves.

"Going once, going twice, sold!" the slave trader yelled.

I was the handed over to Lucius and he grabbed my rope and walked away with me to a carriage. Once I was in the carriage and we both sat down he snapped his finger and my colorful blue dress had disappeared and was replaced with a torn ragged dress.

"You will do as your told or be punished. You will call me master and any royal prince, princess, lady or sir. No speaking unless spoken to, bow in my presence or in the presence of another royal family member, no disobedience and no using your powers unless given permission. Follow these rules and everything will be fine" Lucius said and was quiet for the remainder of the ride. It wasn't until an hour later that we arrived at his castle. It was dreary and frightening and only made me want to leave more. Lucius then grabbed me and pulled me into the castle. Once I was in the castle Lucius brought me to a door and threw me into a room.

"This is your room. Tomorrow you will start your duties" Lucius said and left me there on the floor. I then ran to my small bed and cried until I had eventually fallen asleep. Not knowing that tomorrow would be horrible and probably most of my life or until someone rescued me.


	2. Chapter 2

Carla awoke to being jerked out of bed. She looked up to see an angry Lucius. She instantly got scared of what he was going to do t her. Lucius grabbed Carla tightly by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Carla did not know where Lucius was taking her but she was scared to ask him. It wasn't long before Damien threw Carla in a room with a tiled floor and a throne. She looked to see a bucket full of soapy water and a rag. She looked at the floor then back at Lucius.

"Don't just stare! Get to work!" Lucius yelled at Carla

Carla then took the rag and wet it with the water and started cleaning the floors it took her two hours to do the whole floor by herself. By the time she was done Carla was exhausted. Just then she heard footsteps she looked back to see Lucius.

"Very good slave" Lucius said. Lucius then came over and grabbed Carla's arm and dragged her away to a dark room. Onc ethe light was on she saw it was a bedroom. It had black walls with a red king sized bed, a walkin closet and a dresser, a desk with some papers and a balcony that led out to a garden. Before Carla could react Lucius had her against the bed and was holding her down.

"Why is it that you make me crazy? You have only been here for a day and I want you." Lucius said

"Please let me go" Carla cried in fear.

"Sorry my dear. You're mine and I can do whatever I want" Lucius said and smirk. Lucius then snapped his finger and Carla's whole body instantly became frozen.

"This won't take long" Lucius said

That night Lucius raped Carla and marked er. No other man could have her. She was his and he planned on keeping it that way.

"Go to sleep my love...by the time you wake up you will be Carla Night the Shadow Queen." Lucius said


End file.
